Symphony of Ash
by Light of the Firefly
Summary: Gin/Ran story told in fragments, all 100 word chapters. Stretching the expanse of their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 1:**

**-Ignite-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A friend of mine made this suggestion, of 100 word ficlets, and I must admit, it's HARD to stay in the 100 word guidelines. So much has to be cut out, sentences have to be reworded. So, we will see how it goes. There will be frequent updates, as it is so easy to get a chapter this short out. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>Her cries had quieted a bit.<p>

Sounding broken.

Gin had only glimpsed the girl briefly. She was a kid, maybe a bit younger than himself.

She didn't deserve this.

He felt sick, laying in the dirt, hiding under brushes, skin clammy. He wanted to run from this, but would be seen.

Jaw clenched, hands fisting tighter to suppress the urge to do something. To help.

He would give anything just to stop the sounds behind him.

He didn't stand a chance against the death gods.

He was helpless…too _weak_...

Something deep inside of him snapped then, and burned white hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 2:**

**-The Pull-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>They were gone. And she was alone.<p>

Staring at the sky above, laying vulnerable and drained, she waited for death to claim her.

Breathing slowed. Tear tracks dried.

She hurt, but it was fading.

Footsteps approached, and a shadow fell over her. She didn't move, didn't try to run.

The fight in her was gone.

She waited.

Silence stretched on.

The other's face came into view, suddenly, hovering close. It was a pale boy, not one of the death gods.

He smiled at her then...and it meant many things.

It was pity.

It was a promise.

It was gravity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 3:**

**-Home-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"It ain't much…" Gin said by way of explanation, embarrassed by the conditions he lived in.<p>

The girl stood in the middle of the little shack he called home, taking it all in.

"It tends to leak when it rains…"

She remained quiet, reaching out to run her fingertips over a loose board in the wall.

"It's cold an drafty in tha winter, hot in tha summer…"

She nudged the old, ratty mat on the floor with her foot, stirring up dust.

"It's a mess." He admitted sheepishly.

"It's perfect." She firmly insisted then, stunning him silent.

"Yeah…I suppose so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 4:**

**-Repairs-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"You can sew?" He asked, inspecting his newly mended yukata, the holes gone.<p>

"Obviously." She laughed, handing him a few other articles of clothing to look over her work.

He had been gone all day searching for food. What a surprise to return to this. All his clothing patched up, repaired by her talented hands.

"This is great!"

She beamed at the compliment, and he made a mental note to do it more often.

Her eyes brighter, smiling easier. Just a few days, and already getting better.

He looked over her face, a new person was emerging.

She was healing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 5**

**-Hunt of the Fox-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"I'm back!"<p>

Rangiku turned to see what Gin had found.

"How did you catch him?" On her feet instantly, excitement lit up her blue eyes.

"Patience and cunning." He preened with a grin, laying the rabbit down to clean. She watched over his shoulder as he neatly sliced and separated parts.

"I'll grab a few things and try to fix it in a stew."

He nodded eagerly, they hadn't had a real meal in several days now, mostly just fruits and nuts.

She came back, setting water over the fire.

"You must have the skills of a fox." She laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 6**

**-Meet the Enemy-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"What do you think it wants?" Rangiku asked, peeking around the tree trunk.<p>

"Donno." He shrugged, voice just as quiet.

They watched as the huge, bone masked creature moved across the field.

They had spotted it a few weeks ago sniffing around too close to their little home, and had taken up hiding to observe it whenever it showed up.

"Why does it keep coming back?" She whispered, never taking her eyes off the monster. "Do you think it wants to eat us, maybe?"

Gin didn't have an answer for her. But instincts told him she was probably guessing right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 7**

**-Curious-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"There has to be more to everything, right?" She asked, staring up at the stars in the night sky, grass tickling at her neck.<p>

"Like what?"

"I don't know…just…more?"

"Does there hafta be?" He chuckled.

"I'm serious! I mean, there _should_ be more."

"Your probably right." She heard him sigh, amused, next to her. "What's so wrong with us, then, hm?"

They bathed in the rivers and ponds, ate whatever they could hunt or find, laughed and cried, explored and discovered their world.

Their life was simple, uncomplicated.

Hidden.

Safe.

_Lacking._

They couldn't voice it yet, because they didn't understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 8**

**-Bump in the Night-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong!" He asked, jerking from sleep and bolting upright at her scream.<p>

"G-gin!" She gasped, grabbing for him blindly in the dark.

"I'm here. What's happened?" He grasped her arms to steady and calm her.

She took a moment to catch her breath, leaning against him.

"Bad dream, at first. But…when that woke me up, I heard something, Gin!"

"What?" He was alert instantly, scanning their small home. "Nothin' here."

"Something was growling!"

"Growling..?"

"Yes! Like…like a cat! One of the big mean ones!"

"Ya heard that, huh?"

"Yes! I swear! Sounded close by!"

"Meh. Ran-chan, go ta sleep…"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Miggyrow and Tsunade's Apprentice for your encouraging reviews, they made my day ^_^<p>

Also, I know these are crazy short, but there will be several, several, chapters in total. So it will add up slowly, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 9**

**-Tiger's Eye-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Gin gave her another questioning look, and she tried to act casual. She didn't want him to know how uneasy she felt. He would think she was loosing it if she told him.<p>

It all started with that bad dream. It had scared her, terrified her really.

But in between awake and dreams, the feline like snarl had shaken her back into reality, batting away the fog of her nightmare.

Rangiku couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her since that night…

It wasn't a threatening stare, just unnerving.

She felt as if she were the intense focus of…well, _something_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 10**

**-I Spy-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>There were three death gods in his territory.<p>

Gin had been following them, sticking to the bush and under their radar. He knew every inch of these lands, his advantage in spying evident by their continued ignorance of his presence.

He had left Rangiku behind, thankfully. She didn't need to be here.

Their leader was disgustingly familiar.

And Gin spent a good portion of his observation time with the men committing the leader's face to his memory.

He had made Ran cry.

Smiling against shadows, Gin felt the calling of fate.

'_I will kill this man, someday'_ he vowed silently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 11**

**-Alone Time-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>He left her alone often.<p>

Rangiku didn't know where he went, or what he did. She didn't know how far he traveled, or if he stayed close by.

Sometimes it was all day, sometimes it was a few hours. Other times, he left in the middle of the night, and returned by morning.

She didn't understand it, but would not question him. He must need the time alone, or he wouldn't risk leaving her unprotected, she reasoned. She trusted his judgment blindly.

Besides, she didn't need to know the particulars.

Only one thing really mattered.

That he always came back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 12**

**-Plans-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Gin looked down at his open palm, frowning. If he concentrated, bright red fire would dance over his flesh. It was a neat trick he had discovered recently.<p>

It wasn't enough, he knew.

He had decided after seeing the man who had hurt Rangiku that he would become a death god.

Only to be strong enough to destroy him. He would become tough and crush the man with his own hands.

Lowering his arm back to his side, he sighed.

He needed to train, to build his budding power, so he would be able to get into the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to Miggyrow and Tsunade's Apprentice, my faithful reviewers!<p>

You guys are great, every author should have such wonderful supporters!


	13. Chapter 13

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 13**

**-Clowning Around-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Gin was so solemn most days, Rangiku thought. He rarely smiled a true smile. He brooded frequently, lost to his own thoughts.<p>

So, she had taken up saying the most ridiculous things she could think up to make him laugh. It always worked. The more outlandish and absurd, the more he smiled.

She had discovered a way to crack his serious shell.

So most days, Rangiku acted bubbly and foolish, just to amuse her friend.

Just to see the smile reach his eyes.

After a while, she forgot to act. It became a part of who she was, it seemed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 14**

**-Notice-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>He watched her, up in the tree.<p>

She bounced from one limb to the next, carelessly. Her bare feet navigating the uneven footing with ease. He wasn't afraid she would fall, his Ran-chan had exceptional grace. She was light and quick on her feet.

Balanced on a branch, she reached for the ripe fruits.

She was growing up, and filling out fast.

She made quite a sight, really, surrounded with the bright green leaves, her light hair shinning in the sun. Her eyes were bright with mirth, her full lips wore their usual mischievous smile.

She's a beauty, he mused.


	15. Chapter 15

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 15**

**-False Alarm-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Her scream had him racing across the field, moving faster than he ever had.<p>

He was terrified of what he would find.

He burst through the door to their little hut so hard, the cloth panel ripped from the frame.

Rangiku stood on the table, face alight with panic.

"Ran-chan?" He asked, confused.

"A snake!" She pointed a trembling finger toward the far corner.

Gin resisted the urge to laugh. He was relieved, mad, and amused all at once.

But, some things would always be true.

He would protect her, no matter the threat. Big or small.

Snakes included.

* * *

><p>AN: Had to throw in the Aizen reference ^_^ Sorry to the Aizen fans out there!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 16**

**-Midnight Wonderings-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Did you ever have family?" She asked quietly.<p>

"None that I remember." He mumbled, half asleep.

"Me either." She whispered back, snuggling closer against him. "I woke up alone here."

"Does it matter?" He yawned, resigned to not getting to fall asleep yet. She was in one of her troubled moods. "Havin' family before?"

"Maybe. I don't know." She bit her lip, waiting for his next words.

"Ya got family now, don't ya?"

"Yes."

"Then tha past isn't so important. Right now is." He said, squeezing her a little tighter.

"Your right." She agreed, eyelids dropping closed.

"Aren't I always?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 17**

**-Hearing Problems-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>It started as a buzzing in his ear. Annoying, but easily ignored.<p>

As the years went by, the buzzing grew louder, morphing slowly into pieces of words.

And now, he hears full sentences.

Mostly guidance, suggestions when he is in a tight spot, an occasional sarcastic remark or a rebuke for something stupid he did.

It became part of his life, having a separate personality trailing him. He got used to it.

He figured out pretty quick Rangiku couldn't hear it, only he could. So, what did that mean? Was he crazy? Maybe so.

The voice just laughs at that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 18**

**-A Plan Forms-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>She stretched up to reach something, and Gin blushed.<p>

A scandalous amount of her thighs were exposed by the motion.

Her yukata was far too small for her now, having more than enough years of service in to retire.

Between the two of them, they probably had three sets of clothing each.

They needed some new stuff...

"Let's go ta town."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. He rarely let her go there with him. Her rapidly developing body was mostly to blame, attracting attention everywhere they went.

But, it could work to their advantage, he mused. Thieves needed good distractions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 19**

**-Candy From Babies-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Gin barley managed to resist the urge to laugh, he was trying to be stealthly, after all.<p>

Stealing had never been so easy. It was pathetically easy. Laughably so.

Rangiku was a natural flirt, it seemed.

The owner of the clothing stand (Gin was currently robbing blind) was trapped in her charms. As Gin helped himself to the finest selections, she flipped her golden hair, cocked a hip, smiled suggestively. Her eyes twinkled innocently, lips pursed so sweet the man probably forgot his own name.

The perfect distraction.

Gin grinned at her, fondly, proudly, and nodded for them to go.


	20. Chapter 20

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 20**

**-Hollow Encounter-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Gin had left early today.<p>

Rangiku was afraid, and on her own right now.

The bone-masked creature was back.

It's huge muzzle snuffled around the perimeter of their little shack, pawing at the earth every so often.

It was searching for something, Rangiku realized.

She lay crouched behind a fallen tree not too far from her home, the log offering little shelter. It was the only thing she had time to reach when she noticed the monster coming.

Head to the ground, the creature seemed to pick up her scent.

She fisted her trembling hands tightly.

It was coming closer.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to the reviewers ^_^<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 21**

**-Run for Your Life-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>The monster spotted her, and she ran like hell.<p>

It was tight on her heels, kicking up chunks of the earth with every powerful thrust of it's claw-tipped feet.

Rangiku knew it was a waste, it was just too fast.

She could hear the agitated feline snarling through her racing thoughts, and felt something unnamable building inside her.

But she couldn't focus on that now. She had to run.

The heavy footsteps fell closer and closer, gaining.

She felt its warm breath across her back, and she couldn't help it.

She screamed for Gin at the top of her lungs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 22**

**-Safe Again-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Sweat poured from his pale skin, and he panted for air.<p>

His muscles hurt, strained and burning.

A monstrosity of a headache started throbbing across his brain, making him wince even more.

"G-gin…?" Her voice trembled.

"I know, Ran-chan." He managed, falling to his knees. Her arms were around him in a heartbeat. He leaned into her, allowing her support. Face buried in her hair.

She was safe. He had nearly been too late.

"You killed it."

"Piece 'o cake." He joked, feeling dizzy.

"There was that…_light_…and_ fire_. How did you do that?"

"Donno. Just did."

"Can…can you teach me?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 23**

**-Learning the Ropes-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Ow, Gin!" She rubbed her sore bottom and glared. That was the third time he had knocked her down.<p>

"Ya sissy." He taunted. Gin saw her frown, temper rising, and he grinned.

He had decided that training Rangiku the basics of fighting was a good idea, really.

They had spent the last few weeks in mock sword play, using branches as their weapons. She was a quick learner, and he was pleased.

She would be no match for another bone-masked creature, yet. But could most likely fend for herself against a human.

All she needed now was a real sword.


	24. Chapter 24

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 24**

**-Aftermath-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Do you know…" She began, voice muffled but clearly sour, "that I have been more sore, more tired, than ever in my life these last few weeks?"<p>

Gin glanced over at her, where she lay in a heap across their shared bed.

"Ah, but your advancing ain't ya?" He challenged.

"I donno. Doesn't feel like it to my aching body parts right now." She muttered. "Oooooh…"

"Drama queen." He snorted.

"Hmph. Jerk."

He smiled. She was doing great, honestly. She was clever in her tactical planning, quick in her strikes.

She would be a mean opponent one day, he mused.


	25. Chapter 25

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 25**

**-Preferences-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"You like it?" She asked, anxious by his blank, stunned stare.<p>

"Wha…what did ya do?" He managed, reaching out to touch the suddenly short strands of her silky hair. It ended just by her jaw now, and his hand jerked as if burned when he touched the ends.

"It's been hot out. So, I cut it." She shrugged. She gestured vaguely to the knife on the table. "It's not perfect, probably uneven, but it feels better…"

She was rambling, she knew.

"Ran-chan..." He looked like someone kicked his dog, she thought.

"You don't like my hair?"

"I love it. _Long_."


	26. Chapter 26

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 26**

**-Craving Blood-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Gin knew himself well. He knew that inside of him, was a darker part of who he was. He knew he was capable of cruelty; his thoughts right now proved that.<p>

He watched the back-robed man as he sat on a rock below, taking a break. He was a death god, of course, but not one of the ones Gin had tagged for execution.

No, he was just an ordinary soldier down there. Resting, and unaware.

_Try…_The voice in his mind encouraged. _This is the test we need._

Gin wanted to kill the soldier. Just to see if he could.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all so much for the great reviews ^_^<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 27**

**-Proposal-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"What…are you wearing?" Rangiku asked suspiciously, eyeing the clothing her friend had returned in. "Is that what I think it is?"<p>

"Yep! Tha pride of tha death gods." He said smugly, turning so she could see how he looked in it. Hopefully, the black hid the blood stains from her gaze.

"That's their uniform?" She was curious now, approaching him to inspect it closer. He grinned wider. "Where did you find this, Gin?"

"Ran-chan. I wanna go there." He sidestepped the question. She jerked her head up sharply at his words.

"To Soul Society? Really?"

"Yep. What do ya say?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 28**

**-Thoughts-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>It was perfect, really, Gin mused to himself.<p>

They would join the academy for Soul Society together. Rangiku would be safe under his watchful eye, and well fed, from what he has heard. She would grow strong with the expert training, and be able to take care of herself in his absence. It was the best thing for her, honestly.

And, he would rise through the ranks, motivated by his consuming goal: To kill the bastard from all those years ago. It would be beautiful to have that man's blood on his hands, finally.

It was the closure he desired.


	29. Chapter 29

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 29**

**-Leaving-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Where she knelt, Rangiku placed a hand over her small, meager bundle of personal belongings. She was heartbroken to leave their home, to start a new life somewhere else. It didn't make sense to her, she knew she should be excited, as their days would be getting easier living in Soul Society.<p>

She felt petty, holding back unshed tears.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Gin standing in the doorway, meeting her eyes levelly. He smiled, a rare soft smile, and she was comforted.

Feeling better and no longer sad, she rose to depart.

Besides, wherever he was, was home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 30**

**-Trek-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"When you're a big, powerful Captain, will you still have time for me?" Rangiku asked playfully, as they made their way on foot to the gates of Soul Society.<p>

"I'll make sure ta fit ya in my busy schedule."

She glared back and he chuckled next to her.

"Gin…" Her voice dropped to melancholy tones. "Promise me that we will always have each other."

"What?" He was startled by her sudden request.

"No matter what happens." She continued, seriously. "Don't forget about us, ok? Don't forget _me_."

"Never, Ran." He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving a squeeze. "Promise."

* * *

><p>Thank you to the reviewers ^_^<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 31**

**-Registration-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>From across the desk, a heavily built shinigami registered her officially. The office was small and stuffy, lined with books and file cabinets. She felt very alone without Gin at her side, but so far hasn't needed him. Besides, this man was very polite (eyes frequently straying south notwithstanding). She had grown used to such stares.<p>

There was very little paperwork involved in the whole process, Rangiku thought absently.

In fact, considering the only personal information they had was their names, it was over before it began.

"Alright. A physical test is required. Let's move to the training field, miss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

nlsdn5- Don't worry, there's lots of Rangiku's development comming up. Next series of chapters focus more on her. She's a bit of a slower learner in this fic. Gin is a natural.

Akai-Miko- I know :( Sadly, this isn't a happy ending type of story, but we already knew that.


	32. Chapter 32

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 32**

**-Trick Questions-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"You have a good bit of reiatsu for such a youngling." The instructor commented, scratching his beard thoughtfully. The younger man who did the paperwork had left her here with this elder, who put her through a string of energy testing for the past hour. "You qualify, of course. But, I do have a personal inquiry."<p>

"Go ahead." She encouraged, meeting his sharp stare over the rim of his thick glasses.

"Why do you want to be a shinigami?"

"Uhh…" Gin had wanted to do this, and so she followed blindly, without question.

But, she certainly couldn't say _that_. Damn.


	33. Chapter 33

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 33**

**-Romantic Ideals-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Do you know what it is to be a Shinigami?" He asked, at her continued silence.<p>

"Not…really?" She felt stupid, but she had nothing.

"It is hard to put into words." He nodded, gazing at the sky. "Being a Shinigami is a form of art. It is patience…it is teamwork…it is finding your deepest parts and pulling them to the surface. It is strength, and it is weakness. It is _hard_. There are trials on your heart, and worries on your mind. It is acceptance of fate, and your hand in it. What do you say, now, girl?"

"Sounds poetic."


	34. Chapter 34

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 34**

**-Sight Seeing-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Ah, I haven't had a lively spirit like you in ages." The old man chuckled at her answer, gesturing for her to follow. "Optimistic. I like that."<p>

He lead her through a few sets of gates, and across a busy courtyard. Buildings towered around her, laughter and conversation filled the air. Everything was so clean and polished.

She took it all in, excitement stirring within her. So many people to meet, so many things to see here. It was grander than she ever imagined in Soul Society.

"Not used to such a place?" Her guide asked knowingly.

"No." She breathed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 35**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"At dawn, this is the where you'll be expected." The old man pointed to a passing stadium, with high thick fencing.<p>

She took in the size of the place. Why did they need so much room to have a class?

They continued on, and entered a long, plain building. He led her to a door, pulling a key from his robes and opened it.

Inside was a tiny room, with a cot, bathroom, and three changes of the same red and white uniform.

He handed her the key and headed back to the door.

"Rest. Your going to need it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> As always, a nod of thanks to the reviewers ^_^


	36. Chapter 36

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 36**

**-Bedtime-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Rangiku was itching to explore. She was watching the streets below outside her single window. Even at this late hour, it was busy.<p>

She wanted to spend hours discovering this new world she was in, to stop and talk with all the friendly faces she had passed. Excited, she felt like she was exactly where she belonged.

But...there was something missing. Something fundamental; lost.

Where was Gin, anyhow? Was he in his own room somewhere? Was he thinking of her too?

She glanced back at her empty cot.

And just how was she supposed to fall asleep without him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I decided to post early, because the last chapter was a drab. Enjoy :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 37**

**-Exposure-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Having tossed and turned all night, Rangiku finally gave up and got out of bed for the day. It was dark out, but early enough to call morning.<p>

She dressed in her uniform, tying it to the best of her knowledge. It felt too tight across her generous chest. She was restricted to the point of not being able to breath.

After a moments consideration, she shrugged to herself and loosened the ties.

The top now gaping wide open, exposing her cleavage, she could looked in the mirror.

It looked sloppy.

Or sleazy.

Comfortable now, she headed for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please drop a review on your way out! I love em! ;)


	38. Chapter 38

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 38**

**-Bully-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Do you think how your wearing that can be called proper attire?" A high voice whispered to her left.<p>

Rangiku turned to meet the sharp brown eyes of another student.

"Sure." She waved off, unconcerned.

She heard snickers around her, and had a feeling they were laughing _at _her, not with her. She didn't care, anything was better than suffocating.

They were lined up in the stadium, about 20 girls, all in red and white, waiting for the instructor.

"Maybe she's just some low-district whore they found."

"Probably."

"Gross."

She sighed, irritated. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Poor Ran, girls can be so mean. And, as always, thank you to the reviewers! You guys are wonderful!

And, again, I apologize for strange sounding sentences, as it has been pointed out in a review once more. I commented on another story of mine, I think, that English isn't my native, and so sometimes my fics sound awkward to people. I apologize for any confusion, as I'm sure it often causes!


	39. Chapter 39

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 39**

**-Teacher's Pet-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>With wooden swords, the girls were paired off and encouraged to show their knowledge handling a weapon (or lack thereof.)<p>

Rangiku had expected a man to teach combat. The instructor was a small, lithe woman. She was frosty and stern, but never took issue with Rangiku's state of dress. If she had any opinion on it at all, she never showed it. She raked the girls with her keen eyes for hours, staying silent and observant in the background as they clumsily engaged in mock-fight.

"You!" She snapped suddenly, pointing a dainty finger at the blonde.

"Yes?"

"Over here. Now."


	40. Chapter 40

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 40**

**-First Day-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Just what the hell are you doing?" She snatched the wooden sword from Rangiku's hand.<p>

"Err, what you told us to?" Remembering her manners, she added a hasty, "Sensei."

The woman glared back, face hard and unamused.

There was gossiping behind them from the other students, most of which had frozen to watch the girl get disciplined.

"Really?" Without warning, the instructor raised the weapon and swung it fast and brutal at her head. Rangiku ducked, instinctively.

Then dodged the next five quick swings.

And evaded five more with graceful ease.

The gossip had stopped.

"Your quick." The instructor murmured.


	41. Chapter 41

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 41**

**-Set The Bar-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Stopping abruptly, the instructor tossed the wooden weapon back to her. Which Rangiku clumsily caught.<p>

"So, I'll ask you again: what the hell are you doing?" Her tone was clipped. Although small framed, she loomed in personality.

"Sensei?"

"You're holding back. You know the sword, yet you downplay your skill."

"I-I just don't want to hurt-"

"-Shut up. Get back in formation."

Rangiku tripped back to her sparring partner, who was looking at her with anxiety now, instead of the snobbish distaste from before.

"Part of this training, is to succeed and survive. And those who don't...will fall. Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Akai-Miko: Thank you for your constant encouragment!

Eekhoorntjes: I'm glad your into this story, I honestly didn't think it would be very popular when I wrote it. Gin/Ran fics is a fairly small fan-base. But I'm totally in that fan-base so I just had to write it! ^_^


	42. Chapter 42

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 42**

**-The Fox and Mice-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Balancing his chair on the back two legs, Gin let out a wistful sigh. The instructor was droning on about things he had already learned from stolen books years ago.<p>

The clock on the wall felt like a ball and chain. This was _torture_.

Not that he had anywhere to be, precisely…

He was just bored. Extremely so.

He glanced around his classmates, all boys, and all silently begging for a prank. His fingers itched to oblige. He had managed some spectacular feats with this lot over the past week.

His grin broadened.

A bored Gin usually led to trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As promised, I didn't forget about Gin!

And, I got a PM about this story and my other current works. An upset fan of my other works was displeased over the fact that this story is updated so frequently, when others do not...So, I'd like to clear the air up a bit. I'm updating this so much because it's done up to 103 chapters. The chapters are so small, it takes me very little time to add to the story line. So, I like to update as soon as a chapter is up to my personal expectations. `


	43. Chapter 43

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 43**

**-Detention-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Gin sat patiently as the Head Master read off offences from a rather large list.<p>

"Setting a fellow student's sandals on fire…"

"Accident. Kido practice."

"Oiling the floors of the main hallway…"

"Accident! I spilled that."

"Constant tormenting of classmates..."

"Friendly teasin'!"

"Dropping ink wells into the washing machines…"

"Hearsay."

"Never completing homework…"

"Erm…"

"Sleeping atleast half the class day..."

A polite nod. He couldn't deny that one.

"The restrooms resembled a water park…"

Gin bit back his smirk. He remembered that day.

"Mr. Ichimaru…what exactly do you expect to happen with behaviors like these?"

"A promotion?" He grinned, unabashed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

Carol00: Thank you, and honestly I have a few ideas swirling for a Gin/Ran story when this is finished.

Eekhoorntjes: I'm glad it's sticking with ya! Staying under 100 words is a pain, I can't always get in everything I want to express, so I'm glad it's making sense regardless.

Akai-Miko: Your my motivation to continue the lemon, I worked on it today actually! ^_^


	44. Chapter 44

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 44**

**-Troublesome-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Don't be cute with me, boy! We have serious issues here." The man's face was reddened from anger.<p>

"So ya said." Gin agreed, causing the flush to further darken.

"I will _not_ tolerate such insolence, do you understand? Straighten up, or you will be removed from the program and sent back to where you came from! Which, from your record, doesn't seem like much, I might add."

"It was plenty more educational!" Gin defended brightly.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Office."

Gin didn't hesitate, and as soon as the door shut, the man slapped a palm to his forehead in exasperation.


	45. Chapter 45

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 45**

**-Curious-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Troubles, Head Master?" The warm voice asked from the office doorway.<p>

"Ah, Captain Aizen! Come in." He answered, standing from behind his desk, and winced. "I'm getting a headache."

"Was it the student that just left?"

"That boy will one day be the death of me..." He muttered sourly. "Finished with your lecture for the afternoon, then?"

"Indeed, I was just stopping in to let you know the room is open now." Aizen smiled. "Tell me more about the boy, I would be interested in helping out if I could?"

"That one's beyond help, I think."

Aizen's smile grew broader.


	46. Chapter 46

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 46**

**-Reunion-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Rangiku dimly thought she heard scratching on her door, but brushed it off.<p>

Staring out the tiny window into the night sky, wide awake yet again. She was unable to sleep anymore unless completely exhausted.

The noise was repeated, louder and more demanding this time.

Rangiku glowered, wondering if one of those damn girls was messing with her again. It was the middle of the night!

Storming to the door, she threw it open, ready to give them a piece of her mind.

But her words faltered and her heart hitched painfully in her chest, because there stood her Gin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: As always, a thank you to the reviewers :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 47**

**-Here Again-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Gin!" She squealed, jumping on him and wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.<p>

"Keep yer voice down, idiot!" He laughed, scooping her up and carrying her in to the room, nudging the door shut behind him with a toe. "I'm not suppose to be here."

"I'm so glad you are! I missed you." She said, her tone saddening, muffled against his neck.

"I know." He agreed, sitting down on the cot, with her snuggled securely in his lap. Her grip on him was tight and unbreakable. His hand wound in her hair absently.

"Well. Tell me everything." She commanded.


	48. Chapter 48

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 48**

**-Giving In-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Tangled together in the dark, they both retold the events of their last few weeks apart.<p>

"I think...I hate it here." Rangiku admitted afterwards.

"I think I do too." He chuckled.

"We could leave!" She said, sitting up quickly and turning to face him. He gazed back from his position under her. "Right now, if you wanted!"

"No, Ran-chan…"

"We both hate it, so why stay?" She quipped.

"Ain't much else out there for us." He said quietly, capturing one of her hands and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I'd have you back. What else do I need?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 49**

**-Confession-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Ya need to be fed, sheltered, and educated." He laughed.<p>

"You've never failed me in any of those areas before." She insisted.

"Ran…I can't _always_ be there." he said, squeezing her hand tight. "This place can offer training and protection I can't."

"The other girls hate me, I never see you, hell I'm not even sleeping at night without you! It's awful here." She grumbled.

"The girls hate ya?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

He frowned at her sadness. She was the friendliest person he knew, always bright and cheerful. How could they hate her? Impossible.

"They must be jealous then."


	50. Chapter 50

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 50**

**-World of Women-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Jealous of what?" she snorted, very loathed to admit that the girls' rejection hurt her.<p>

"I donno. Girls are just funny about stuff like that, aren't they?"

"I haven't had much experience with other girls our age."

"From what I hear, all females are a bit unusual, and crazy."

"Hey!"

"Ya don't count."

"Getting off subject..." She growled.

"Okay, okay. Well…if anyone could get 'em to loosen up, it'd be you..."

"How? I don't think I even want friends like that." She said, glancing back over at him.

His grin widened.

"Don't try to be their friend. Just be yerself."


	51. Chapter 51

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 51**

**-Caught-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"GAH!"<p>

Gin and Rangiku shot up from the bed, jerked from their sleep by the loud voice.

"Who's dat?" Gin asked, squinting at the morning light. Disentangling limbs, they both blinked owlishly in confusion at the girl in the doorway, who wore a huge, smug smile.

"Kari-san? What's going on?" Rangiku asked, rubbing her eyes. It was a girl from her class, but Rangiku's sleep-addled mind wasn't catching up.

"Just wait till I tell the Dorm Keeper!"

With that excited announcement, the girl vanished, dashing down the hallway.

Rangiku turned to Gin, realizing they were still in bed. Together.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>My thanks to the reviews, they make my day!


	52. Chapter 52

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 52**

**-Defense-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Rangiku's palms were sweating, her heart racing. She was so embarrassed. And anxious. Meanwhile, Gin was looking out the window and acting like he always does…unconcerned.<p>

She shot him a dirty look, as he whistled a tune to himself.

Jerk.

She carried on standing stiffly in front of the Dorm Keeper's desk, awaiting judgment. The older woman was regarding both of them evenly.

"Nothing to say for yourselves, hm?"

"It wasn't what it looked like," Rangiku rushed to insist. "We just fell asleep. Honestly."

"He wasn't supposed to be in the girl's dorm in the first place to…'fall asleep'."


	53. Chapter 53

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 53**

**-Stirring the Pot-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>The older woman sighed, leaning back heavily in her chair. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache stir. The girl had been adamantly insisting on innocence for the last hour now.<p>

"You snuck a boy into your room, talked, and then fell asleep."

"Basically, yes."

"Do you understand how inclined I am to not believe you? You are hardly the first to do such a thing."

"I understand." Rangiku shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, doesn't the boy in question have anything to say in his defense?"

"Nah," Gin waved, not sparing a glance.

Rangiku saw red.


	54. Chapter 54

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 54**

**-Fire and Lightning-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"You IDIOT!" Rangiku exploded, making the Dorm Keeper jump in her chair. Gin finally turned to look at her. "This is all YOUR fault and you just sit there!"<p>

"My fault?" Gin raised an eyebrow at her from his spot on the windowsill.

"Yes! Your fault! YOU came to MY room! Take some of the blame here!" She snapped, pointing a threatening finger at him.

"Ya didn't throw me out! Yer fault too, then!"

"Gin, tell her what happened!"

"Ya already did!"

"YOU tell her!"

"She's not gonna believe me anymore than you!"

"Just say something, damnit!"

"Somethin'," he grinned.


	55. Chapter 55

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 55**

**-Realization Sets-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Oh! You impossible jerk!"<p>

He smirked, and watched with amusement as a furious flush rising up on her cheeks. Her generous chest heaved as she glared at him. Her light blue eyes radiated when she was angry, lit up with her powerful inner fire. Her fisted hands were glowing bright in response to her emotions.

He studied her a moment, feeling kinda odd suddenly.

She looked fierce, and ready to strangle him.

Hell, she looked _beautiful_.

He lost his smile.

His Ran-chan had at some point become a woman, hadn't she? How had he failed to ever notice before now?


	56. Chapter 56

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 56**

**-That Which We Don't Speak Of…-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>"Are you just going to stand there?" Rangiku demanded, when Gin continued to look at her in that strange way too long.<p>

"What would ya want me doin?"

"Gin, I swear-"

"-Kids, lets sit down and talk," the Dorm Keeper interrupted, trying to regain control over the situation.

"Wanna sit down, Ran-chan?" Gin taunted. He saw the unformed kido around her fist flare.

"Both of you, please, relax."

"I'm calm!" Gin chirped brightly. Rangiku's kido formed into a sphere. "_She's_ the one getting all pissy. Maybe it's…_you know_…"

"What?" The Dorm Keeper sighed.

"Women issues." He whispered loudly.

Rangiku fired.


	57. Chapter 57

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 57**

**-Consequences-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>The Dorm Keeper's office smelled of burnt hair and smoldering wood.<p>

It was quiet too...except for Gin's endless laughter. It was the full-belly, holding his sides, kind of laughter.

In hindsight, Rangiku realized she probably damned herself to expulsion. Her temper was going to be the death of her one day.

She had rashly sent a rough kido blast at his head. He dodged, but the wall didn't...

Rangiku stared out through the smoking hole where the window had been. She saw blue sky.

She turned to the Dorm Keeper, cringing.

"Sorry," she offered lamely.

"Dismissed." The woman growled.


	58. Chapter 58

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 58**

**-Accepting Your Fate-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Rangiku miserably sat in the grass with her forehead pressed to her knees.<p>

"Oh, come on! That was awesome!" Gin laughed. In fact, he hadn't stopped laughing since they left the office.

"Shut up. Better yet, go away," she muttered.

"Look! Ya can see the hole from here! It's still smokin'," he gushed, pointing.

"I hate you."

"We should celebrate!"

She moaned against her legs. Didn't he ever stop?

"I have a bottle of that sake stuff everyone sneaks around! I had a hell of a time gettin' it. Let's go!"

"Why not..? I'll be kicked out anyhow…"

"Thata girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'd like to take a quick moment to sincerly thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. It makes me happy to read your thoughts and ideas, so keep them comming! ;)


	59. Chapter 59

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 59**

**-Hanging Over-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Wincing, Gin shut the alarm clock off to his right.<p>

Laying back on his uncomfortable little cot, he wondered if there was some tiny form of hollow that climbs into your head for the sole purpose of causing pain.

Because he would damn well believe it, considering the throbbing headache he had.

And _thirsty_, oh god was he thirsty.

He went to get up and ready for class when he stumbled, ungracefully, over warm limbs covering his floor.

"Ran-chan?"

He heard an incoherent, muffled reply, as her head was under his cot to shield her eyes from the morning sun.


	60. Chapter 60

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 60**

**-Rush-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Gin tossed the last of the empty bottles into the trash while brushing his teeth with his other hand. His head still felt like it was trying to split open, and his stomach turned with every step he took.<p>

"Oooh, we are so late!" Rangiku's frustrated squeal announced as she tripped her way around his small dorm room looking for her other sandal. "Damn!"

He wondered why she seemed unaffected with the raging hangover he had.

"Are we even still students?" he wondered around the toothbrush, words muffled.

"I don't know, but I'm not taking the chance if we are!"


	61. Chapter 61

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 61**

**-Strategy-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>Oddly, Rangiku got a slap on the wrist for the incident...and bumped up a few years in kido classes. She was thrilled, the demon arts and general physical combat were effortless to her. But still she struggled hopelessly with the bookwork.<p>

Gin was scolded lightly, then was re-tested on everything. At Aizen Sensei's insistence.

Which found him sitting in senior classes, breezing through the workload with ease, much to the older students' irritation.

He frequently found himself running into Aizen. Too often to simply be pure chance. Seems to have caught his unnerving attention.

Things were moving as planned.


	62. Chapter 62

**Symphony of Ash**

**Chapter 62**

**-Feminine Wiles-**

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

><p>The girls were still troublesome to win over, but that didn't bother her so much anymore. The guys tripped over themselves to catch her eye.<p>

They seemed to approach her at every turn, offering to buy her lunch, or drinks, or do her homework, or carry her bags. Or, hell, anything she asked.

She supposed it didn't matter if they were in the Rukongai or born nobles. All males were the same. A few chosen words, flash of cleavage, and a manipulative smile were all it took.

Rangiku fluffed her hair absently, snickering to herself. It was too easy, really.


End file.
